


31. Fog

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Merpeople.Who dares enter our lake?! Oh he’s kinda hot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	31. Fog

Tony rowed himself out onto the old lake at the property he’d once loved, not because his family had owned it no but because of the memories he had made there with those who  _ wern’t  _ his family. 

He snorted at his ridiculous lunch, champagne and a book tucked in a little basket. He stops lets the little anchor out and sits to read while he eats dinner. He ends up drinking the whole of the champagne and getting super frustrated, why? He doesn’t know. 

This world can be cruel sometimes.

He threw the bottle into the lake and lay back in the boat watching the clouds roll by, slowly falling asleep. 

~

As soon as Tony was asleep, two mermen popped up out of the water to see who was in  _ their _ lake, no one had been here in years, its one of the main reasons they had stayed here.

“Do we eat him?” Bucky leans in to go and poke him.

Steve slaps Bucky’s hand away “No, you idiot, we cannot eat him.” 

Bucky shrugs and looks back at the sleeping man, they are leaning on either side of the boat keeping it level. “He’s real pretty.”

Steve stares at Tony. “Yeah he is.” He goes to touch the sun bathed skin of the human and water runs off his hand and drops onto Tony’s head, which causes Tony to stir. The mermen disappear, and the boat rocks at the sudden movement.

~

Tony frowns his forehead is wet, shrugging he rows back to shore it's starting to get cold and the fog is forming.

~~~~

The next day the mermen notice the curly-haired man comes back to the lakeside, with his tie and shirt buttons undone, stumbling and stinking of something gross, they can smell it on the wind. He is shouting at the lake, unbridled anger and pain, they can both see it in his face, his eyes sad his voice breaking. It's almost painful for them to look at from their little hiding place under the lake side decking.

“He’s so angry.” Bucky frowned at the pretty man they had seen yesterday. He shouldn’t be angry like that it made him look old and he was so enraged and in pain it Bucky hurt a little.

“Pain does that to people, Buck.” Steve didn’t know why but the man had lost something maybe even someone, he would be angry if something had taken Bucky away from him. It hurt him, too, just like he knew it was hurting Buck.

They both watch as the brunet walked into the lake; face unmoving eyes suddenly disconnected, un-feeling, un-focussed. 

They watch as he just floats, staring ahead of him, almost emotionless, its starts to get dark, eventually only the moon lighting the lake, the man is still there floating.

“We can't just leave him there. He’ll catch his death in this water.” Bucky swims out, and Steve watches but something Bucky has done make the man jerk in the water, he hears a crackle of a voice and suddenly Bucky’s dragging him over.

“He just stopped, his heart, I scared him he-he,” Bucky’s rambling and pushing the man him up onto the desking they had been hiding near, it's still warm from the evening sun. 

“Move out the way Buck!” Steve begins compressions and hopes by some love of Poseidon he wakes up. 

He does, inhaling sharply, and looking up blearily, “Am I dreaming?”

Steve smiles brushing away wet hair that’s plastered to the man's forehead “If you want to be?”

Tony grabs Steve, kissing him.

“Hey!” The man pauses looking over wide eyed at the other merman, confusion clear in his eyes, “Where’s mine?”

“Oh shi-” 

Bucly swamps the small man they’ve just saved, swallowing his words into his own mouth and winding his tongue around claiming him. The man seems lost in the kiss overwhelmed his body reacting to the mermen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuel for the fire WARNING NSFW;   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpNJSPAnOU5/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
